Dawn Republic
The Dawn Republic is a state in the Toy Islands located on the island of Arrak. It is a protectorate of the Democratic Republic of Parsahbiritum. History The Dawn Republic was formed in 1306 amidst the chaos of the collapse of the STATE. In 1346, the Dawn Republic was plagued by a terrorist group known as the Broken Sky, which was allegedly supported by the Kingdom of Bresseras. The problem was compounded by the taking over of Aramount, and important mining town that supplied the capital city Talis'Val with ore and other raw materials, by the Drow House Relliv. Aramount had previously fallen under the control of House Kel, with the two houses being rivals. By 1346, House Relliv had grown in strength to the point that it was able to challenge House Kel and nearly wipe out House Aleath. Government and politics The government of the Dawn Republic is split into five branches. The head of state of the Dawn Republic is the Champion of the Republic. The post is almost entirely ceremonial, with no powers over the military or policy making. Typically, the Champion acts only in an advisory role to the Council of Guild Masters, although he also has the final say in decisions made by the council. The building which houses the government and council is known as Champion's Hold. The Dawn Republic is ruled by the Council of Guild Masters, with no singular member acting as a head of government. Each of the eight guilds is represented by one Guild Master (or Guild Mistress) in the council, with the guilds effectively acting as a sort of functional constituency. The guilds are the Mason's Guild, the Alchemists' and Brewers' Guild, the Artist and Jewellers' Guild, the Carpenters' Guild, the Cookery Guild/Cooks' and Chefs' Guild, the Smiths' and Miners' Guild, the Potters' and Glass Guild, and the Varied Merchants' Guild (for miscellaneous businesses). Suffrage in the Dawn Republic is limited to those who are above 18 years of age and pay taxes. Judiciary The Dawn Republic has no central court. Administrative divisions Parallel with the central government on the surface, there are several political entities in the Underdark affiliated with the Dawn Republic with varying degrees of independence. However, there is no unified Underdark government that rules over all the city-states and regions in the underground area. Dawn Republic control over the area is tenuous at best, with the Underdark factions often acting completely independently of the Dawn Republic government and applying their own laws. There are also factions that openly defy the Dawn Republic and claim disassociation with it. Armed forces and law enforcement Law enforcement in the Dawn Republic is split into two branches; one for the capital city of Talis'Val and the Marshal Society which enforces the law elsewhere. Talis'Val is protected by two law enforcement agencies; the City Watch and the Guilded Arms. The City Watch is a government organisation that effectively acts as a civil police force. The Guilded Arms are akin to a mercenary group paid for by the Council of Guilds, and are known for using comparatively heavy handed tactics, which has been blamed for fostering extremism. Guilded Arms members are distinguishable from the City Watch by their green and black uniforms. Marshals co-rule local settlements with mayors or reeves, but may be appointed to multiple settlements. They are tasked with training and commanding the local militias of these settlements. Foreign relations The foreign relations of the Dawn Republic are under the purview of the Parsahbiritese government. Representation in protector state Economy Write the second section of your page here. Infrastructure Transport Science and technology In the mid 1340s, gunpowder was developed in the Dawn Republic by dwarves independently from the Chinese, who had discovered gunpowder outside the Toy Islands in the 9th century. At this time, gunpowder was primarily used in the Dawn Republic for fireworks, although in the region to the north known as the Troubled Lands, various groups had begun experimenting with gunpowder to create rudimentary firearms, including blunderbusses and firehands (a type of pistol). Demographics Languages Religions The majority of the population of the Dawn Republic are polytheists and follow Arrakese folk religion, although some minorities also follow other beliefs. Culture Category:States Category:Arrak Category:Parsahbiritum